The Great Arena
by Rogue black knight
Summary: Is basically a who would win/death battle series involving ocs. In the Multiverse champions are constantly forging themselves growing stronger with every fight. Now said warriors are pinned against each other to see who will be The Arena Champion. Its the collision of warriors. Now accepting original characters. Rated T for violence and language


**Rogue black knight: Alright so this is basically my attempt at creating my own "who would win" series due to my disappointment at a certain internet web series I used to like. The only difference is that instead of using canon characters, my series is almost made up entirely by original or fan characters. But before I explain any further I'll have my two favorite original characters (which are mine) explain how this is going to work for me.**

**I do not own any of the franchises that are/will be used in this story. All original characters used belong to their respective creators. I merely asked for permission to use them.**

**Terms to be aware for: oc = original character.**

*Jag Quilan and Black knight enter my office*

Jag Quilan: You summoned me?

Black knight: I wonder what Rogue wants now?

Rogue: I want you two, to explain the rules of my latest fan fiction. Be sure to introduce yourselves first.

Jag Quilan: My Name is Jag Quilan and I am a star wars Jedi oc. You all can call me Jag.

Black knight: And I'm Black Knight a Halo Spartan oc. But feel free to call me Major Tugh

Jag Quilan: "The Great Arena" simply works like this. If you have an original character of a franchise you hold dear and would like to see them fight a different oc designed by another author this is the place to do it.

Black Knight: To get your oc into "The Great Arena" send Rogue black knight a private message giving a biography of the character you want to use. Be sure to include personality, abilities, back story, allegiance, and the written works said character has appeared in. You will then be notified by Rogue on who will be your oc's opponent.

Jag Quilan: There are only a few rules you should be wary of. Every battle is to incapacitation unless requested otherwise by both authors. At the most, each fight will only go as far as to near death. If you and the other author both want a death battle do not be angry if your character is killed off. These fights are based on Rogue's analysis on who would win and flames will not change his views on the fight.

Black knight: And please no characters that are strong enough to destroy the universe just by snapping their fingers. Unless they are from a universe with super powered characters such as that, don't send a biography outlining how character A has been known to punch holes in dimensions. Seriously at that point it wouldn't even be a fight; it would be a stomp… unless you know another oc on that level. Also if you have a desire to see your character pit up against a canon character like per say Luke Skywalker, Rogue will be happy to do that too.

Jag Quilan: Counselor Rogue, are we forgetting anything?

Black knight: Yeah because I got a date in an hour and I actually like breathing so I can't be late.

Rogue black knight: I think that's everything guys, thank you. Now I need you to get ready for our first battle. You shall be this fan fiction's main hosts.

Jag Quilan: Of course… wait what?!

Black knight: You're kidding right? Did you not just hear me!

Rogue black knight: I could really careless about your personal affairs; you exist to serve me and my whimsical needs. You have one hour to prepare yourselves. Black knight I suggest you cancel any plans you had.

Jag Quilan: But of course Rogue. Come Major Tugh we have much work to do.

Black Knight: This is bull….

**Summary: The Multiverse is a wondrous place where beings of all kind meet to coexist in harmony. Too bad none of that's happening here! The Great Arena is the location where champions of every sort, fight for supremacy against randomized characters created by you the viewer. I'm touched that I've already had a good deal of people show interest in this little project of mine and I hope to let none of you down. **

**Rogue Black knight: Our first fight will be Original Blazblue character Eclipson Darkness designed by fanfiction author Eclipson. Darkness herself and Canon Blazblue character Kagura Mutsuki!**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait Eclipse your battle taking longer than expected. Feel free to stab me when it is completed.**


End file.
